Rocket to Insanity
'''Warning: This article is marked as mature. "Mature" means "blood and gore" might happen in this article. Thank you. "Rocket to Insanity" is a fan-made sequal to "Cupcakes". It explains the nightmares Rainbow Dash has (the Cupcakes story) that lead to her going insane. Rocket to Insanity “There is evil within the hearts of all ponies. Such is the balance of nature. Good can only be prevalent for so long before Evil musters its forces, and seizes upon the heart – twisting friendships into war, loyalty into deceit, and kindness into unadultered hate.” -Unknown Author, 622 B.L. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAH!” Screams echoed through the cloud palace of Rainbow Dash's home, the filly startled wide awake in a cold sweat, terror surging through her veins. Nightmares. Again. The seventh time this month. And it was always the same one. The one with the 'cupcakes'. Flashes of memory lanced through her head. Wings being hacked off, then ripped from their sockets. Needles plunged into her beating heart, adrenaline injected into her body to keep her awake and alert at the torture went on. The smell of her own flesh cooking, the sight of her own blood and gore spilling from her surgically incised belly, the mastermind behind her terror toying with those glistening organs like they were party favors. She knew in her heart that Pinkie-Pie would never be capable of doing such a gruesome act, but it that thought didn't help to make the dreams any less vivid. The pegasus pony sobbed openly, curling up in her blanket and rocking back and forth as her body trembled with fear. She hadn't told anyone about the dreams. About the lingering feeling of steel piercing flesh and blade cutting bone. Her work had suffered because of the constant night terrors, the nightmares being so powerful that she was simply afraid of going back to sleep, some nights staying up altogether in an attempt to stave off the horrors for just one more night. And everypony wondered why she spent most of her day napping, in the open, in the daylight. Because in the shining brilliance of the sun, it was the only way she could actually rest. But even then, the black clutches of her fear-addled subconscious had begun to creep even into that relative safety, following her through the dreaming world. Dash whimpered as tears streaked down her face, staining the fur of her cheeks as wide eyes darted around the darkened scenery of her room, heart pounding in her chest as breath came before hiccuping sobs, her wings clinging tight against her form as paranoia began to clutch at the edges of her mind. Shadows lurched and moved in her peripheral vision, routine natural noises becoming distorted and echoing within her mind, as adrenaline surged through her shivering form. This wasn't healthy. Her mind was slowly breaking under the horrors of her subconscious mind, things that nopony should ever even have the slightest thought about chipping away at her psyche and ichor, the pegasus rocking back and forth in the blooded kitchen as a crazed grin spread across her muzzle, humming disjointedly to herself. “...g-giggle at the ghastly...heehee...s-snortle at the spooOOooky...haha...heheheeheeeehaha! HAHAH! AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!” Dash threw her head back, curling legs against her chest as forelimbs wrapped around them, psychotic laughter issuing forth from the speedster pegasus as her world shattered around her, psyche and spirit broken and splintered. ne down with blood and ichor, the pegasus rocking back and forth in the blooded kitchen as a crazed grin spread across her muzzle, humming disjointedly to herself. “...g-giggle at the ghastly...heehee...s-snortle at the spooOOooky...haha...heheheeheeeehaha! HAHAH! AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!” Dash threw her head back, curling legs against her chest as forelimbs wrapped around them, psychotic laughter issuing forth from the speedster pegasus as her world shattered around her, psyche and spirit broken and splintered. Her mind broke down as terrifing illusions plagued her. Her heart gave a leap to the sound of the floor creaking, she opened her eyes wider in fear, the sounds of the creaks, she was in the room, trapped, confined, and restrained by the straps "No, Pi-Pinkie, dont, please I want to go home!" "But you are home, Rainbow, this is your new home now..." The sound of a bone cutter whirring plagued her in her mind, vhhhrm, VHHHHRRRRRRM, and as the blade hit her skin she jolted awake "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PINKIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" RainbowDash coward in fear under the blanket. Her trembling body was so sever that her bed shook as she breathed, she leaped up out of bed and vomited on the floor. References http://www.equestriadaily.com/2011/02/story-rocket-to-insanity.html Category:Fimfiction Category:Mature content